misplaced illidari
by Iareaboy
Summary: the story of a blood elf illidari demon hunter, who is misplaced on his dillivery from the black temple to the wardens vault and ends up in silvermoon. m Belf/ f Belf. (Needs to be cleaned, and is on hold)


**DISCLAMER: I do not own Wow, but I do own all OC's and the plot and this story.**

 **WARNING: SEX, VIOLENCE IN FUTURE RELEASES IF ANY AND MOSTLIKELY MORE. BAD SPELLING.**

 **In Silvermoon City**

"What is that" A woman asks, and a man answers her with, "Its one of the Illidari, we took it from the watchers, after it was _misplaced_ ". I hear the woman again in her authoritative voice saying "Zeeath Autumnstar, If they find out you will take the blame… but don't tell them where you brought him, say you 'disposed' of him". "YES LADY EMBERWOOD" the man says. Once again everything is quiet and I can't see anything beyond my crystal imprisonment.

I wake up to the sound of soft taping, and as I open my eyes I see two things a young lady, and a figure in the background, but the young one catches my attention first, she has long golden hair that makes my skin crawl, and these large gentile green pools of a pair of eye. She brushes her delicate and smooth looking hands across my imprisonment, her eyes locked on my face. "Velna, what do you think of him?" ask the woman, and i recognize her voice she is Lady Emberwood. The beautiful Velna smiles as lady Emberwood hugs her from behind, and Velna says, "Yes mother" with a voice as sweet as honey, and that is so soft I could just sink into it and fall asleep. "Mother… can you get him out?" Velna asks her mother, and I feel my voice try to yell for her to do it, but I still can't move my lips. "Yes… but not yet… now go to that concert you were talking about sweetie" Lady Emberwood says as she walks her daughter out. Lady Emberwood then, walks to me and glares at me saying, "I know what you are… and I will kill you if you hurt my daughter, and trust me, I will know".

 **That Night**

Lady Emberwood walks up to my cell and with one swing of her sword shatters it and I fall to the floor. Suddenly I feel multiple pairs of hands lift me up, but only two of the hands matter to me. Velna lifts up my face so I can look at her own. "Take him to my chamber's bath, and bring us some fruit" Velna says as she moves her smooth palms from my cheeks.

I'm taken to her lavish quarters, and laid down on a silk cushioned couch. After a moment I try to get up but Velna pulls me up and puts my arm around her shoulder. I look at her and she blushes softly. "What is your name?" Velna asks as we walk into a large bathroom with a tub the size of a large fountain. "My name is Inil, Inil Daygazer, of the Illidari" I tell her as she gently takes my glaives out of the tight grip of my hands. Velna's blush deepens as she sits me down. I blush along with her as she undresses me and herself before setting me into the bath, and sits next to me, she even starts to wash my back much to my surprise.

"Velna… why are you doing this?" I ask her as she cleans my chest and I look into her shyly quivering eyes. "Inil… I felt bad for you… and… your an Illidari, my father's life was saved by Illidan himself... this is my way of thanking you" Velna says. A few servants arrive and hand the beautiful lady in front of me a plate of grapes and a few others slide in and soon I'm laying my head on Velna's lap as she feeds me grapes, and the other servants massage my body. I feel like I'm in heaven, and then I feel a bit to good as one servant gives my manhood a rub, but Velna grabs her wrist and with a stern stare from her mistress's daughter she backs off.

Once all the grapes are gone I find the servant girls pulling me out of the tub and drying me off, they lead me to Velna's bed, where she is laying her whole body bare. The servants let me walk the rest of the way, as they leave me alone with the lady who holds my affection. She pulls me into the bed and I tell her, "What are you doing?". Velna's soft lips meet my dry lips, she slips her tongue in my mouth as I gasp. Her tongue dances with my own, and I cup the back of her head for support. When the kiss finally ends she smiles and I drop a bomb "I love you".

Velna lines up her slot with my tool and kisses me before saying "I want you to take me", I grab her soft small tender hand and kiss her softly as I prod her entrance, after a good thrust I enter her and she cries and squeezes my as I break her hymen. "I'm your first!?" I say in shock as I feel her popped cherry drip down my shaft and my sack. With tears in her eyes Velna nods and tells me, "I think I love you too". That six word sentence drives me, I kiss her and start to move slowly leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from her mouth to her chin, neck then ear that I softly nibble making her moan out my name "Inil~". The tight walls of her inner walls are warm and hug my manhood in a way that drives me nuts. I try to hide my fear of ruining this moment but my hands are shaking subtlety, and I hope she doesn't notice. I start to move faster, and Velna guides my hand to her soft breasts, and I softly squeeze it, and rub it before I pull at her erect nipple. I start to go at full speed making her moan and squirm as I play with her nipples, and nip at her ear. She lets out a loud moan as she reaches her climax and her inner walls milk at my shaft, and I feel my orbs tighten, and with a few last passion filled and powerful thrusts I hilt myself in her and kiss her as I let out a groaning moan. My seed fills her up as I empty my load.

As I pull out she moans and cums again, a mix of her and my own fluids spray and ooze out. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in" I say, but she cuts me off before I can say more. "I wanted you to fill me with your seed" Velna says after kissing me. I collapsed my whole body sore, from our consummation, after years of inactivity. Velna tucks me in and nuzzles into my chest while stroking my horns with the back her hand, making me shudder. I hug her and tell her "I love you Velna" as I hold her close. She falls asleep in my arms and I fall asleep with her nuzzled into my chest.


End file.
